OC TorD
by Greakfreak
Summary: Truth or Dare OC style. Sapphire/Dylin, Jack/Nico, Emily/Lend


**Oc fun, really bored mind and no life creates this~**

Truth or Dare OCs!

Sapphire PoV

I was pouring rain, ugh, cold and wet. I sat in my cabin, reorganizing the organized maps and posters. Dylin came in. "Hey Sapph, Me, Em, Lend, Nico and Jack are playing truth or dare in the Hades Cabin, wanna play?" "Sure." I said. We held hands and ran across the field, we screamed, "For Sparta!" as we ran. We ran into the cabin and broke out laughing. Emily was undoing and redoing her bun and Lend was just watching her. Nico and Jack were playing the slap game, Jack was winning. "So are we going to play?" I asked. They sat up and moved into a circle. "Ok, Dylin starts!" Lend called. "Ok. Um, Emily TorD?" "Truth." "Lame, so when was you and Lend's first kiss?" "Oh, I thought this would be bad, we kissed at my school dance." "Ugh." "Whatever, Nico, TorD?" "Dare." "I dare you to sing Hear me now by Hollywood Undead." She said. "But I have no music…" She pulled out her IPod with one hand and with the other held up a 'one moment please' finger. She scrolled before finding what she wanted. The music started and Nico started singing. At the end, a quick clap was given before they moved on. "Sapphire. TorD?" "Dare." I said. "I dare you to go Goth for the rest of the game." "Just dress like it right?" "Sure." "I hate you Nico." I complained as I took Nico's hand and Jack took one too. We vanished into a shadow. We appeared in a frilly pink room. Aphrodite's cabin. Nico 0 0sat down at some chair and took a magazine off the counter and began reading. "Take your time; I got all t 0he time in the world." He laughed. I was dragged out to the closet of death by Jack. She gave me black s kinny jeans, a MCR shirt and spiked jewelry. "Is this all necessary?" I asked. "Yes." She laughed. She walked m e back over. I looked so weird with blond hair and black clothes. I went back to Nico's cabin. Everyone la ughed. Dylin tried to hold in a giggle. But it failed. I wacked his arm before sitting next to him. "Lend, TorD?" " Truth." "What is the most embarrassing nickname Emily has?" Emily looked at him like if he answered, she w ould kill him with a rusty blade. "I can't answer." She smiled. "So take off one item of clothing." I smiled. L end threw off his sweatshirt. "Congratulations Sapphire, you got me cold." He said sarcastically. "Jack ToD?" "Dare." "I dare you to act like a ditzy girl for the rest of the game." "Forget this." She said pulling off her black jacket, only leaving her dark camisole. "Ok. Emily, ToD?" "Dare. I am going to regret this." She said. "I dare you to challenge a huntress to a sing off, claiming Apollo is better than Artemis." Everyone awed. Emily stood up and walked out. "She's actually doing it?" She knocked on the pearl colored cabin. A boy answered. "Hey Em, sup?" "Could you come out?" She asked. "It's raining." "So?" "What the heck?" He walked out. He pushed his dark hair from his face. "Apollo is such a better singer that Artemis! I challenge you to a sing off!" She said dramatically. "Um, no." He said bluntly. "Ok. Thanks Lunar." She hugged him before she walked back to Nico's cabin. "What was that?" "That was me challenging Lunar, son of Apollo, raised by the hunters, to a sing off. He said no." Lend high fived her. "Nice thinking!" "Thanks." She smiled. "Ok, Nico, ToD?" "Truth." "Ok, so would you be attracted to Jack if she was blonde?" Nico and Jack looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, I would. Even if it was her natural hair color." He said between laughs. (I am very puny, aren't I? If you don't understand the reference, Jack is blonde she died her hair black. J) "Ok?" Emily said. "Dylin ToD?" "Truth." "Were you jealous that Sapphire got to drive the sun chariot and you didn't get to ride your mom's?" "Actually, after the worry that she wouldn't come back, yeah, I was pretty jealous." "It isn't as great as you think." I lied to him. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Lend, ToD?" "Dare." "I dare you to…" He whispered the rest into Lend's ear. Lend silently stood up and helped Emily up. "What's up Lend?" He didn't answer. He pulled out her hair tie. Her hair flew down in long brown waves. He combed his hands in it and pulled her in and kissed her. He had his hands deep in her thick hair. Dylin looked at his watch. Lend continued to kiss her, deep, passionate kiss, I could tell. Emily was in pure shock. "Ok, 30 seconds is up." Dylin said. Lend was out of breath when he pulled away, so was Emily. "Can someone explain what the Hades just happened?" Jack asked, very confused of the sudden Make-Out session. "I dared Lend to kiss Emily." "I was much more pacific than that." Lend said. Emily's face was completely red. "Sapphire ToD?" "Truth." I said, not wanting a worse fate then my got attire. "Do you want Dylin to do what I just did to Emily to you?" My face doubled in Emily's with redness. "Um, it looked nice, but I don't know." "That isn't a proper answer. You'll have to take something off." Lend said. I wasn't wearing a sweat jacket or anything, just then Dylin kissed me. It was, just wow, amazing, beautiful, sweet, passionate and perfect." "Let me rephrase that for you Lend, Sapphire, do you want that to happen again." "Yeah." I said, understanding what Dylin did. I touched my lips. I smiled. "Jack, ToD?" "Dare." She said simply. "Do show us something only Nico knows." She looked at him and ran over to Nico's bed and pulled a poster off the wall. She brought it over. "I was in the circus for 5 years." She showed the poster and pointed to a black silt house. It said, 'The one night return of Dancing Doom!' "Dancing Doom?" "I was 8." Was her response. "I can't buy you, the ungirliest daughter of Aphrodite, was a circus performer." Dylin said. She stood up and lifter her leg up next to her face. She put her foot down and got on the tips of her toes and began spinning. Her hair and shirt flew in the fast spin. She stopped. "Do you still agree with that statement?" She asked, rhetorically. Nico had a stupid grin on. She sat down. "Dylin, TorD?" He looked scared. "T-Truth?" "What is Sapphire's biggest fear?" I tightened up. Only Dylin and Carter know my irrational fear of the dark. "It's the d-d-dark." He mumbled. I can't believe he told! Everyone started laughing. Nico was the hardest. "So it would be scary if I did…" He grabbed my hand and dragged me into a dark room. I screamed. I grabbed my head and bend down and curled up. I cried. I felt a change in temperature and looked and we were back with the others. I saw their laughter didn't stop. Dylin was the only one not laughing. He saw my wet eyes. "Sapph," "Get away from me Dylin." I pushed past him and left. The rain had stopped. I could see my father's chariot. "No, I couldn't be afraid of something more reasonable, like spiders or heights?! The dark?" I looked away and ran into my cabin. I pushed past my brothers and laid in my bed. I heard the door open. I turned over and covered my head. "Sapph." "What?" "Look, I'm sorry." "You sound it." I said sarcastically. "Sapphire Marie Bright, I made a stupid mistake in a stupid game! I am sorry it reviled your fear of the dark. At least you have a normal fear!" "What? You think it is normal that a 16 year old girl is afraid of the dark?!" "It's better than me! My mother promotes sleep, night, and I am afraid anyone that sleeps is never going to wake up! You think that is any more normal then a fear named by thousands?! I am afraid of sleep!" "Whatever Dylin." "No! Not _whatever Dylin_, I can't hide my fear and just be fine with a nightlight. I have to live with it!" I saw a side of Dylin I never saw before, he was truly scared. I turned to face him. His face was red from screaming, his beautiful face was in his hands. I reached over and put my hand on his. He looked up. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He hugged me gently. "No, I'm sorry. I am an idiot." His navy eyes sparked. "And I know how to make us even." He smiled, like a Stoll after a prank. He grabbed me and picked me up and ran out of my cabin. He set me on our picnic table and he ran behind the cabins. I looked down. I was in socks and the ground was covered in mud. I was stuck here. I saw a speck on the Hypnos cabin and immediately knew who and what they were doing. Just then a scream was heard. "I am Dylin Christopher Moon, and I am afraid of forever sleep!" A small crowd, mostly Hypnos kids yelling, arose. He climbed down and ran off. The crowd dissembled. "Dylin. What the Hades was that?" "My 'I am so sorry' present." "No one has ever done something so sweet for me before." I kissed his cheek. "I am so embarrassed." He laughed. "We all have a weakness." I poked his heart before kissing his lips softly. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. 


End file.
